Black Sperm
The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Black Sperm '(黒い精子, ''Kuroi Sēshi) is one of the few Dragon monsters in the Monster Association, who first appeared during the S-Class Heroes' attack on the Monster Association. Appearance Black Sperm is a humanoid monster with a fully black body and a white face, with an antenna on top of his head. Personality Black Sperm seems to be very confident in his abilities and dislikes when other people "look down on him". He appears to care little for the lives of humans as he was about to kill the child kidnapped by the Monster Association without remorse. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Black Sperm appears when Busaiku is separated from Garou. Black Sperm chases after the kid in hopes of killing the child. Atomic Samurai steps in and manages to allow the kid to run to safety. However, Black Sperm soon overwhelms Atomic Samurai due with his ability to split into numerous versions of himself, as well as regenerate whenever. When Tatsumaki destroyed the Monster Association HQ, Black Sperm and several other Dragon level monsters emerged from the rubble to attack her. After, Psykos temporarily cuts off Tatsumaki's psychic power, Black Sperm grabs Tatsumaki in a giant arm and attempts to crush her. The esper was saved by Genos, but the cyborg immediately had his arms ripped off by Black Sperm and Gums. Black Sperm and the rest of the monsters then proceed to watch Psykos play around with Tatsumaki until Genos decided to attack Fuhrer Ugly. Before Fuhrer Ugly could retaliate, Bang suddenly joins the fight and effortlessly kills two of the Monster Association's remaining members before being knocked out by Homeless Emperor. Black Sperm then takes this opportunity to knock Bomb unconscious. Black Sperms decides to continuously beat up Genos until King finally decided to take a stand. The remaining members of the Monster Association then try to think of a way to take on King. After King managed to buy some time against the remaining monsters, Tatsumaki began to recover and turn the tide of the battle. In an attempt to defeat her, Black Sperm fused one trillion copies of himself into the much stronger Multi-Cell Sperm. Unfortunately for Black Sperm, the newly formed sperm is effortlessly killed by Tatsumaki. Afterwards, Black Sperm sends a thousand copies of himself to perform a kamikaze attack against Tatsumaki to buy time as he takes Busaiku hostage, thus forcing the heroes to simply stand and watch as he fuses ten trillion of himself into his ultimate form, Golden Sperm. This new form proves incredibly dangerous, as Golden Sperm is able to take down Tatsumaki so fast that nobody else could even follow his movement with their eyes. However, this victory proves short lived, as the newly mutated Garou shows up, destroying 99 of the 100 remaining copies of Black Sperm and killing Golden Sperm after a brief battle that none of the heroes could even see. Now down to only one life, Black Sperm slips away to watch the battle from afar. Psychic Sisters Arc The next day, after encountering Saitama, Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover follow him home as pets. The two formerly dangerous monsters are currently entrusted to Butterfly DX and Chain'n'toad due to Forte losing a bet with Saitama. Abilities & Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Black Sperm is an extremely powerful being. Physical Abilities '''Immense Speed & Reflexes: Black Sperm is able to dodge Atomic Samurai's slashes. Furthermore, when transformed into Golden Sperm, he blitzed an injured Tatsumaki. Even as an individual Black Sperm, he was able to keep up with Genos' immense speed. Immense Strength: Contrary to his appearance, Black Sperm has great strength and was able to badly damage Atomic Samurai in one hit. He was also capable of lifting a huge boulder and Golden Sperm could fight with Garou for a few moments. Enhanced Durability: Black Sperm possesses enormous durability. As Black Sperm, he was able to easily withstand all of Genos and Atomic Samurai attacks. As Golden Sperm, not even Tatsumaki attacks phased him. Shapeshifting: '''Black Sperm is able to increase in size and manipulate his body shape in any way he chooses. '''Regeneration: '''Instead of being killed, Black Sperm will only regenerate or split into even more copies of himself if he still has enough cell stock. Fighting Style '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Black Sperm mainly relies on his brute strength and his skill in close-quarters combat during battles. Coalescence (合体, Gattai): Black Sperm permanently combines his cells to form a more powerful version of himself. The more cells that he combines, the more arrogant the created version of himself will be. *'Multi-cell Sperm '(多細胞精子, Ta Saibō Seishi): Any number less than ten trillion of cells that combine. The strength of this form has yet to be observed as the only Multi-cell Sperm observed was quickly taken out by Tatsumaki. ::Augmented Strength: Possible enhancement, but has yet to be observed. ::Augmented Speed & Reflexes: Possible enhancement, but has yet to be observed. ::Augmented Durability: *'Golden Sperm' (黄金精子, Kogane Seishi): Requires at least ten trillion cells to create. This form vastly increases its powers and is able to defeat an injured Tatsumaki and was able to temporarily fight with evolved Garou. ::Augmented Strength: As Golden Sperm, he was powerful enough to partially penetrate through Tatsuamki's barrier as well as cause great destruction in his battle with Garou. ::Augmented Speed & Reflexes: Golden Sperm is so fast that he was easily able to blitz Tatsumaki in a split of a second with no visible effort. He is also so fast that he was able to keep up with Garou's speed and none of the S class heroes were able to see their fight. ::Augmented Durability: Golden Sperm has incredible durability as he was able to take several attacks from evolved Garou and continue fighting. ::Psychic Resistance: Golden Sperm is able to very effectively resist injured Tatsumaki's psychic attacks. Kamikaze Attack (): Black Sperm sacrifices a number of his cells to attack a target. This has been mainly used as a distraction. Webcomic and Manga Differences Major Battles *Black Sperm vs Atomic Samurai *Black Sperm, Psykos, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly vs Tatsumaki *Black Sperm, Psykos, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly vs Bang *Black Sperm vs Genos *Black Sperm, Psykos, Homeless Emperor, and Evil Natural Water vs King *Black Sperm vs Sweet Mask *Black Sperm vs Tatsumaki *Black Sperm vs Garou Quotes *''"All heroes except Tornado, please form a line and wait for your turn to be killed."'' *(To Tatsumaki) "About that...here, let me pass through for a sec'." Trivia *ONE stated that full power Tatsumaki could have beat Golden Sperm.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *He can regenerate through eating protein. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Monster Association